The Captain
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Cragen takes another week off and they need a new temporary captain, who fills in? Takes place in 14th season.
1. The First Day

**Please review! You guys are awesome! This came to me when I woke up this morning.**

_Ring!_ Olivia moaned as her phone went off. She threw her pillow onto the floor and grabbed her phone. _Fin_. She read off of the caller ID. She put it up to her ear. "What is it Fin?"

"Someone needs a nap." Fin snipped.

"No, someone just needs a good night's rest, and a coffee." Olivia said rubbing her eyes.

"Those two don't mix well. One is supposed to prevent the other from happening." Fin snickered.

"What's going on Fin?" Olivia asked again.

"Uh, Cap is going to be gone another week. We're getting a new replacement captain." Fin said.

Olivia shot up in bed. "What?! They said that Cragen was coming back in today."

"He decided to take a vacation for a while. He deserves a break." Fin said simply.

"Yeah, he does. Who's our new captain?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. He's coming in today in a couple of hours. Everybody needs to be here." Fin sighed.

"Okay, I'll be down in twenty." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Olivia walked into the presinct where Amanda and Fin were. "Hey guys!" Olivia smiled. She sat down at her desk a took a drink of her coffee.

"Hey Liv!" Munch and Amanda said.

"Hey, what's wrong with my coffee?" Munch asked.

"Have you drank it?" Olivia asked.

Munch gave her a look. "No!" He said before sitting down at his desk across from Fin.

Amanda sat down across from her. "Nice one." She smiled.

"Wasn't that hard. He doesn't even drink his own coffee unless he has to." Olivia smirked.

Nick walked in then. "Hey guys." He greeted. He sat down at his desk and heaved out a long breath.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Hey, does anybody know who the knew captain is for this week?" Nick asked.

"Nobody knows." Munch said.

"Munch, don't even start. We are not getting a robot as our captain." Olivia scolded.

"You never now!" Munch chimed stacking his files on his desk.

Everybody chuckled and got to work on their paperwork. Olivia soon got up to go to the bathroom. She walked down the hallway and into the ladies room. Olivia looked herself over in the mirror.

She washed and dried her hands. She staightened her shirt and went back out to the hallway. She walked into the squadroom. She jumped when the doors slammed shut. She turned to see Munch and Fin blocking the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Olivia asked.

"We met the new captain. You are NOT leaving." Fin said.

"Who's the new captain?" Olivia asked already getting worried.

"Go see for yourself." Amanda said from her desk. Nick was standing by her.

Olivia looked at all of them and walked slowly to the opened the door to see their new captain. He was looking down at a file. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. He looked up at her.

Olivia walked faster out of the office. "Get out of my way!" She yelled at Munch and Fin. Both of their faces turned to horror when they saw the look on her face. The scurried out of the way letting her walk through the door. "I'm taking off until Cragen comes back." Olivia yelled.

The captain ran out of his office and after Olivia. "I can't do that." He said.

Olivia kept walking. She got onto the elevator and hit the close doors button. Right when it was about to close, he opened pulled the doors apart. Olivia scowled at him with her arms over her chest.

He was breathing heavily. "You can't leave. You have a job here." He said.

"Like you're one to talk. Goodbye." Olivia said shoving him lightly so the doors could close. When the doors were shut, she took a shakey breath and leaned against the wall. She wiped her eyes and tried calming herself before she had to get off.

He stared at the elevator, shocked. "I hurt her that much?" He asked himself.

"What do you think? You left without saying goodbye. Man, I have never seen her that lost before." Fin said behind him.

"I didn't mean to." Elliot said turning around. "I couldn't contact her. It was against my rules."

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked walking up closer to him. Munch soon joined them.

"Someone put a hit on me for killing Jenna. They caught the guy. If I called Liv, they would've killed her." Elliot choked out.

Amanda came into the hallway with her jacket. "You're an ass." She said as she walked by.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to stop my partner before she does something stupid. We don't need another David." She huffed.

"I don't know what that means, but please let me go talk to her. I need to explain to her I was only trying to protect her." Elliot pleaded tearing up. He saw that Amanda was debating it. "Please." Elliot whispered.

Amanda hesitated. "I guess, but please don't destoy her anymore than she already is."

"I don't want to. I try my best not to." Elliot said getting into the elevator.

"Hey, do you want her key?" Amanda asked.

"I already have it." Elliot said before the elevator doors closed.

Olivia sat in her sweatshirt and pajama pants on her couch. She wiped at her eyes again before taking another sip of her tea. She played with the neclace that she made with Elliot's Semper Fi emblem.

His words ran through her mind from so many years ago. _You and this job are the only thing I've got anymore. I don't want to reck that._

"Yeah, you lost both. You sure didn't want to reck it." Olivia grumbled to herself. She heard footsteps outside her door. She was about to get up when she heard the lock in her door click. She settle back into her sofa and watched as the door swung open. She did not like who she saw on the other side.

"Get OUT!" Olivia yelled standing up and walking over.

"No." He said simply and walked past her.

"Elliot, that was not a question. I want you to leave." Olivia said. She choked on the last word but kept her composure.

"Liv, I need you to understand." Elliot said. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain. His heart broke. He started tearing up with her. "You have to Liv." He said softly.

"Dammit Elliot!" Olivia whined. He knew that when he cried she broke down inside. Olivia sat down and Elliot plopped down beside her after closing the door.

"I couldn't call you. They would've killed you Liv. That would've killed me. You have no idea how much I wanted to pick up that phone and just hear you talk. This guy put a hit on me when I killed Jenna. They got him, but my life was gone. Sure I had my ex-wife and kids, but... there was no you." Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Someone was trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, it's not fun. Everything that you love is gone. Some things are to damaged to be repaired. I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything. I just... I want you to know that I didn't blow you off. If I had a choice, I would've brought you with me." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled softly at him. "I have a question."

"Ask away." Elliot smiled.

"When did you and Kathy get divorced?" Olivia asked.

"A few months ago, it was finalized. We have shared custody of Eli. She's got a new boyfriend." Elliot said.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"Me? I just want my best friend back. Two years is too long to not see you." Elliot said.

"I know the feeling." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed with her. "Hey, I have a question of my own."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Who's David?" Elliot asked.

Olivia hesitated. "A guy a dated a while. He was a lawyer for the DA for us. We got caught. He put his career before us."

"Good to know. Were you going to put him before the job?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him. "No, actually. There's only one person I have done that for and he did the same right back to me."

Elliot faked curiosity. "Oh, and who was that again. It's on the tip of my tongue. It's something like Belliot or Melliot."

Olivia laughed at him. "Elliot."

"No, it wasn't Elliot. Oh wait, I'm Elliot. Yes, it was me." Elliot laughed.

Olivia put a hand on his chest still laughing. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Liv?" Elliot asked back leaning closer to her.

"You have your best friend back." Olivia smiled.

"Good, by the way, I hear that you guys are getting a new detective when Cragen comes back." Elliot said.

"What?! I have to train another one?" Olivia whined.

Elliot laughed. "Liv, calm down. It's me. I called Cragen. He said that he's got a very beautiful partner for me. He said her name just happens to be, oh what was it... Benson."

Olivia broke out into a huge grin. "Really?"

"Really." Elliot smiled.

Olivia hugged him tightly. "That's great El." She reveled in the feeling of his arms around her. His breath on her neck.

He loved this. She was practically in his lap. They hadn't seen each other in two years. Yet, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. They soon parted. "We should probably get back to work."

"I guess." Olivia smiled getting up.

Elliot watched her hips sway from side to side. _God, I need to tell her!_

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	2. Confessions

**Please review! You guys are so good**.

Elliot and Olivia soon walked back into the squadroom. Elliot's hand on the small of her back, just like it always was. Everybody turned to them when they walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the old team back together again." Munch said walking over to them.

"Nice to see you Munch." Elliot said. "Long time no see."

"You kidding me! You left 2 years ago. You owe me dinner." Munch said.

Olivia chuckled beside Elliot. Elliot smiled. "Okay Munch, name the place and day and I will be there."

"Hey, sorry to break up the reunion, but we've got a body dump in Central Park." Nick said from his desk.

"Munch, Fin!" Elliot said.

"On it, Cap." Munch said with wagging his eyebrow at him.

Elliot just stared at him with a blank expression and wide eyes. Olivia tried to cover her laugh with a cough.

"Do you find that funny?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia smiled still trying not to laugh. "No."

"Oh, whatever Benson, I know you too well. Plus, it looks like you're about to bust at the seems because you're trying not to." Elliot smirked. Elliot turned to the other detectives. "Amaro, team up with Rollins. Liv is going solo this week."

"We get Amaro and Rollins and she gets Liv?" Nick asked.

"What can I say? She's special." Elliot smiled.

Olivia leaned over to Elliot. "Why are you putting me alone this week?" She whispered.

"More time for me to talk to you, you'd basically be looking up stuff for everybody else. If you have to go anywhere, I'll send someone with you. I'd never let you go solo." Elliot whispered back.

"Look, she's already kissing up to the new boss." Nick mumbled to Amanda.

"What was that?" Elliot asked getting irriatated.

"I said, she's already kissing up to you. By the way, who are you? We didn't even get a name." Nick said.

"Nick, shut up. You just weren't in the room. Leave it alone." Amanda said.

"NO!" Nick fought.

"Nick, cut it out! What the hell has gotten into you? You snap on everyone." Olivia shouted.

"Well, I'd like to know who I'm working for." Nick spat.

"You work for the victims to get them justice. My name is Elliot Stabler." Elliot said stepping in front of Olivia. He didn't want her to get hurt if Nick snapped.

Nick froze and stared at the two. "This is the guy who was your partner for twelve years."

"Yeah, he is Nick." Olivia said.

"You forgave him? After all that he did to you? How could you do that?" Nick asked.

"It wasn't his fault!" Olivia shouted. Nick was taken by surprise. Olivia looked him right in the eyes. "Look, I know that I was a little rough on you in the beginning, but once you saved my life, I put full faith in you. Elliot had issues that would've killed me if I knew about them."

"I would never try to hurt her intentionally." Elliot said.

"Nick, let's just move my desk, okay?" Amanda said.

"Fine." Nick said not taking his eyes off of Elliot. He walked away with Amanda to move her desk.

"He's not a fan of me." Elliot mumbled.

"Well, I'm a fan of yours." Olivia smiled.

Elliot chuckled. "That's all I need."

A while later, Amanda's desk was moved and there was a call. "Nick, Amanda go check out the crime scene. We need to find that girl." Elliot commanded from his office.

Amanda and Nick left leaving Olivia and Elliot alone in the office. Elliot sat down at his desk while Olivia leaned against the wall on the other side. "How's it feel sitting there?" Olivia asked.

"It feels very weird and wrong in a way. This is Cragen's altimet dibbs." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "I think you look pretty nice right there."

"Oh really?" Elliot said. He put his feet up on the desk. "What about now?"

"You really want to play this game?" Olivia asked. He just gave her a shit-eating grin. She smiled. "You look cocky, but very dashing."

"Okay, my turn." Elliot said rubbing his hands together. "You look sexy as hell I have to say. You look like the most beautiful woman ever, and the woman I love."

Olivia froze. Elliot got out of his seat and walked to step in front of her. "I love you Liv." He said as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him. "Fourteen years."

"I know and I-" Elliot started but was stopped with Olivia's finger on his lips.

"And I finally get to do this." Olivia said. She removed her finger from Elliot's lips and replaced it with her lips. She put her hands on his chest.

Elliot moaned into her mouth at the contact. He ran his hands down her sides and rested them at her hips. The electric current ran through both of them.

They soon pulled apart when air was needed. They both looked into each other's eyes. "I honestly wasn't expecting that." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too. You are what I see as the man that could give me everything."

"Really?" Elliot asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Olivia said in a low voice making Elliot shiver.

"This is against rules." Elliot said kissing her jaw.

"Well, you're the captain. What are you going to do about it?" Olivia asked teasing him.

Elliot growled. "I'm going to do what I have wanted to do for the past decade, but it's going to have to wait until tonight."

"Nobody's here." Olivia whined tugging on his tie.

"Yeah, I know that. If we were to do what we're talking about, I'd rather do my exploring with no restrictions in the way." Elliot whispered in her ear. He felt Olivia shiver; he smirked.

"Okay, hopefully there won't be a case." Olivia said starting to leave the office.

"Hey!" Elliot said sternly.

Olivia turned to him confused. "What?"

"I didn't say you had to leave." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and walked over to the desk. She sat in the chair and looked at him as he sat on the desk. "This does feel weird."

"I know, but you look very sexy from where I'm sitting." Elliot smiled.

"Oh, trust me. I know." Olivia smiled. Elliot laughed.

A few hours later, Nick and Amanda came back with no leads. "We have to wait for DNA and forensic results to come back." Amanda said as she sat down at her desk.

"What did the neighbors say?" Olivia asked.

"Just that, our victim was a very quiet person. Only time they talked was when they happened to be getting their mail at the same time." Nick said leaning on his desk.

"Warner said that with everything that's been going on around here, she wants to double check everything before giving us the results." Amanda huffed turning on her computer. "We won't get anything until morning."

"This girl was a total outcast. She has no pictures in her apartment. There was no phone numbers besides her mother's on her phone." Nick said.

"Did you talk to the mother?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't talked to her daughter in three years. She thought her daughter still lived in Chicago. The daughter never told her she came back to New York." Amanda sighed.

"She was trying to get a fresh start." Elliot said walking up to them.

"That's what we think too. We just want to know who and why she was taken." Nick sighed.

"Well, why don't you guys head home? It sounds like you guys are going to need a lot of information to find this girl. You'll be exhausted if you don't. That's an order." Elliot said to them.

They both got up. "Thanks." They said in unison and left the squadroom.

"I wonder what Munch and Fin are doing." Olivia said going over to her desk. Just then her phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. "Well, speak of the devil. Hey Fin." Olivia greeted.

"Hey Liv, you are not going to believe this." Fin said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Munch's ex-wife showed up. When he ignored her, she punched him. We went to the hospital after we got everything from the crime scene." Fin chuckled.

"Is he okay?" Olivia asked.

"He's fine. Doc said he just busted his nose. He'll be wearing some type of cast on his face for a while." Fin said.

"Okay, did you get an ID?" Olivia sighed.

"No, her wallet was cleaned out. I think it's going to be really hard finding out who she is. Her face is gone." Fin said.

"Warner running her through the system?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we should know in the morning." Fin said.

"Okay, hold on." Olivia said. She covered the receiver and looked at Elliot. "No info 'til morning. No ID and no leads right now. Can I tell them to go home? Munch should rest. He was punched and his nose broke."

"Yeah, they can go home. Tell Munch to feel better." Elliot said.

"Okay." Olivia said bringing the phone back to her ear. "Hey, Elliot said you guys can go home and get some sleep. Tell Munch to feel better from both of us."

"Yeah, will do. Hey, you get some sleep too. You've probably had a rough day with Assey McBigPants, as Babs would say." Fin chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

"Back at you." Fin said hanging up.

Olivia put her phone in her pocket and looked at Elliot. "You ready?"

"Yeah, what was so funny?" Elliot asked helping her put on her jacket.

"Oh, Fin was just telling me to take it easy. He said I probably had a rough day with Assey McBigPants." Olivia smiled.

Elliot put on his jacket. "Since when have you guys started hanging out with Babs?"

"We haven't. It just sort of stuck with the guys." Olivia chuckled as they walked into the hallway.

"They are going to get it tomorrow." Elliot smirked. "So, my place?"

"How far?" Olivia asked.

"Two blocks, it's closer than your apartment." Elliot said.

"Let's get going." Olivia smiled as the elevator doors closed.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. His apartment

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia reached his building. Olivia was a little surprised. She'd seen some of the apartments in this building. It was expensive. They reached his floor and he unlocked the door. Olivia gasped when she walked in.

The apartment was huge. It was probably her apartment times four. He had a huge fireplace with a TV hanging above it. The one wall of the living was pure glass. The kitchen had marble counter tops and maple cabinets.

"Oh my god, El. How did you afford this place?" Olivia asked.

"My job these past two was very rewarding." Elliot said shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to explore this place later. I have something else to explore right now." Olivia smirked walking into Elliot.

He linked his fingers together behind her back. "What is that?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and leaned over to his ear. "You." She whispered in a husky tone.

Elliot shivered. "I like the sound of that."

Elliot backed Olivia up to the couch and fell with her onto it. He attacked her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair. She kept him at her neck and moaned as he kissed one spot that drove her crazy.

Elliot noticed this and sucked on it. Olivia moaned even louder this time. "That feels so good." She said.

"I love that sound." Elliot said sucking harder and earning another moan.

She went to work on his shirt and tie. She pushed his jacket and shirt off. His tie was still on. He kissed up her neck and reached her lips. He whipped off her belt and threw it across the room. He sat up with her following, their lips still attached.

He slid his hand under her shirt and lifted it off of her. Their lips reattached as soon as the shirt was discarded. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist once she was on her back again. Elliot moaned into her mouth.

"Bedroom?" Elliot groaned kissing his way down her neck.

"How far?" Olivia moaned. She raked her nails up his back.

"Oooh, do that again." Elliot begged.

Olivia smiled and raked her nails up and down his back. Elliot groaned and decided it was time to move. He lifted her up off the couch. She attacked his neck with her legs wrapped around him.

Elliot somehow made it up the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid Olivia down on his king sized bed. He tugged off her pants and tossed them aside while licking his lips. He stepped out of his pants and crawled on top of her.

Olivia smiled up at him. "I love you." She stroked the side of his face.

He smiled down at her. "I love you too, Liv. I can't even describe it."

Olivia looked into his eyes while she removed his tie and boxers. He did the same as he removed her bra and panties. They both took each other in. Elliot kissed her as he pushed into her.

They both moaned into each other's mouths. They let go of each other's lips to breathe. Elliot slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in. She moaned as the pleasure coursed through her.

"El, that feels so good." Olivia growled.

"You feel great Liv. Holy shit!" Elliot spat as he pushed back into her.

Olivia's back arched. She bit his shoulder and kissed it.

"God, that feels incredible." Elliot moaned.

Olivia rolled her hips, causing both of them moan each other's name. She flipped them over and straddled him. She kissed him and started riding him.

"Oh god!" Elliot groaned gripping her hips to help her go faster.

Elliot flipped them back over after a while. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. "Elliot!" Olivia screamed at the new angle.

"Oh god, Liv!" Elliot yelled.

He thrust into her until she felt like she would split in two. He was going to make her limp for a week, but she didn't care. Olivia pulled him down to kiss him. Her back arched painfully causing her nails to dig into his back.

"Oh, right there!" Olivia yelled. Her voice was getting higher and higher and Elliot loved it. He grunted as he pushed in and out of her. "El, I'm so close."

"I'm right there with you baby, just let go." Elliot purred. When she didn't cum, he sucked hard on her neck.

Olivia screamed out Elliot's name as she went over the edge. Elliot spilled into her. "Holy shit!" Elliot spat. He kissed Olivia gently and leaned his forehead against hers. "Sorry about the language. It kind of came out with the best love making I've ever had." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled and nuzzled her nose against his. "Don't worry. It was kind of a turn on. Plus, that was mind blowing love making."

"No kidding." Elliot breathed as he laid down beside her. "What time is it?"

Olivia turned over. "Your clock says seven."

"How about I order some food and we watch a movie? Then we can go for round two and get to sleep so we're not obviously tired tomorrow." Elliot smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia smiled. She kissed his nose and got out of the bed. She clipped her hair up and pulled on his dress shirt.

"Oh god!" Elliot moaned putting on his sweatpants.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You look amazing in my shirt." Elliot growled kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned. "If you keep going, round two is going to start a lot sooner than we anticipated."

Elliot chuckled. "That's your magic spot."

"Well, only when it comes to you. I've never had that feeling before." Olivia winked and pulled up the sleeves on his shirt. "Now, I'm hungry."

Elliot laughed and put his arms around her waist. "Okay, I'll call once we get downstairs."

Olivia and Elliot made it downstairs and Elliot made the call after Olivia pushed him to it. Olivia went over to his fridge. "You have absolutly nothing in your fridge."

"Who does that remind you of?" Elliot smirked grabbing her ass.

"Hey, I happen to have take out a lot. What's your excuse?" Olivia asked.

"I moved in last week. I haven't been shopping." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you say 'I haven't been shopping' in my life."

"Well, I'm a bachelor now. I need to fend for myself." Elliot said.

"Well, if we ever move in together we will have a combined total of two jars and a bucket of ice cream." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "Hey, we already have our first meal together planned for when you move in."

"What makes you think we'd move in here?" Olivia asked.

"Well, it is bigger. Plus, I know you love marble counter tops." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smiled and tilted her head. "I do love marble counters."

"Maybe round two could be right here." Elliot smiled.

Olivia gasped and hit his arm playfully. "You are a pig."

"Oink!" Elliot snorted and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled kissing her.

Just then, Olivia's phone rang. Olivia groaned and answered it. "Benson!"

"Hey Liv, it's Fin. Munch and I were wondering if you wanted to come down for a few drinks at our usual place. Munch is buying." Fin said.

Olivia smiled. "Sorry, I have a date tonight."

"Okay, who's the guy? I need his address and phone number. Also, his profession would be nice. What's his name?" Fin asked.

Olivia laughed. "I think he's the one for me. That's all for now. Tune in next week and maybe you'll know his eye color."

"C'mon Liv." Fin whined.

"Bye Fin!" Olivia chuckled and hung up the phone.

"What did Fin want?" Elliot asked.

"Munch is buying drinks. He was wondering if I wanted to come down. I told him I was on a date and he wanted your phone number, address, profession, and name." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "That was me two years ago."

"I know. Now you're the one that's going to be investigated." Olivia laughed.

Elliot smiled. "I really don't mind. As long as I have you in the end, I'll be fine."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him. "You're always going to have me. No matter what. For better or worse."

"Richer or poorer." Elliot smirked.

"In sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." They both said and smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Food!" Olivia yelled and started running for the door.

Elliot grabbed his shirt she was wearing and pulled her back. "You are not answering the door wearing that." Elliot stepped in front of her and went to his door. He opened it.

"C'mon!" Olivia whined from the kitchen.

"Liv, stay in the kitchen." Elliot chuckled.

The delivery guy handed Elliot the pizza after Elliot gave him money. "Is that your daughter?"

"Actually, it's my girlfriend." Elliot smiled. "She is really hungry."

"Is she pregnant? That's what my girlfriend is going through right now. She's always hungry." The guy said.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

Elliot chuckled. "She's not pregnant. Here's your tip."

"Thanks, good luck." He said before leaving.

Elliot chuckled and went to the kitchen. Olivia was scowling at him. "Do I look pregnant to you?"

"No Liv, he only heard your voice. You do not look pregnant I promise you." Elliot said kissing her.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that." Olivia said grabbing a peice of pizza.

"You're not going to ask everybody tomorrow if you look pregnant, are you?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe, we'll see." Olivia smirked.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Suspicions and Treasures

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

"Liv, are you trying to tell us something?" Munch asked looking at Olivia over his sunglasses.

Olivia smacked the back of his head. "It's a simple yes or no question Munch!"

"Okay, trust me you do not look pregnant." Munch said rubbing the back of his head.

Fin chuckled from his desk. "It's about time she beats up your boney ass."

"What about you Fin? Do I look pregnant to you?" Olivia asked leaning on her palms. Danger was the only word that described her eyes.

"Of course you don't Liv. Who put the idea in your head?" Fin asked.

"The pizza delivery guy!" Olivia almost shouted.

Just then, Elliot came out of his office. "You are seriously asking them!" Elliot smiled walking up to them.

"What exactly happened?" Amanda asked from her desk. She soon walked over.

"Elliot and I ordered a pizza and the guy asked Elliot if I was pregnant." Olivia pouted.

"In his defense, you were whining that you were hungry from the kitchen. He did not even see you." Elliot smirked.

Olivia stuck out her tongue. "I liked when he thought I was your daughter."

"Nice!" Amanda smiled giving Olivia a high five.

"I have a question." Munch said raising his hand. "Why were you two hanging out last night? You guys didn't seem to thrilled with each other yesterday morning."

"Well, we decided to talk it over. It's better." Elliot smiled.

"Uh huh, yeah whatever." Fin smirked.

Elliot and Olivia's eyes got wide as they looked at Fin. "What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing!" Fin said holding up his hands.

Both Elliot and Olivia smacked the back of his head. They both walked away.

"Ow! Looks like they're back in sync." Fin muttered.

Munch snorted. "It's nice to see that I'm not the only one getting hit by Benson today."

"You guys are idiots!" Amanda chuckled going back to her desk.

"Do you guys think there's something going on between those two?" Nick asked.

"Nick, they were partners for 12 years. They have this weird communication system. Fin and I don't even have that. They're loyal to each other. I doubt anything is going on. If there is, then it's basically the way they've acted towards each other their entire career." Munch said.

Olivia smirked from her desk. Of course nothing really changed between Elliot and her. The only difference is that now they were sleeping together. _Yay!_ Olivia smiled to herself. She looked up from her desk to look at them. "You guys do know I can here you."

They all jumped and pretended to get busy with paperwork. Olivia chuckled and got up from her desk. She walked into Elliot's office and closed the door. Elliot looked up and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hey!" Olivia smiled back. "They are already getting suspicious of us."

"Oh, I know. They're good detectives, but they can't keep their voices down." Elliot chuckled gesturing to his ears.

Olivia laughed and sat on the edge of his desk. "Hey, remember that hypothetical situation we kind of made last night?"

"The one where you move in? Yeah, I remember. Have you been thinking about it?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair.

Olivia smiled and blushed. "A little bit, I know we've only been dating for literally a day, but-"

Elliot cut her off. "We've been best friends for 14 years and nothing has really changed except for the fact that now we're sleeping together?"

"Yeah." Olivia laughed. _How did he read my mind that easily? Was it always like this?_

"I'd love it if you moved in, Liv. Honestly, I think it is the best idea that anyone has ever thought of ever. Better than the lightbulb!" Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "So... when did you want me to move in?"

Elliot smiled. "How about we start this weekend with the essentials? That way we can grab stuff later and you can move in faster."

Olivia chuckled. "I like the way you think."

Just then, they heard a light tap. They turned to look out the window where they saw the other detectives staring at them. Once they realized they were caught, they all hurried away from the window to their respective desks.

"Are we that entertaining?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smirked. "Well, we are both pretty hot, Liv."

Olivia laughed. "I better do paperwork before we leave. Love you, El."

"Love you too, Liv. If I could, I'd kiss you right now." Elliot smiled.

"If we were at home, we'd be in bed right now." Olivia sang as she went to the door. She heard Elliot whimper. She turned to him. "Poor baby." She opened the door and went to her desk making sure Elliot could see her ass through the window.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Once it was five o'clock, everyone was sent home for the night. Elliot and Olivia were the last ones to leave. Elliot had his arm around her waist the whole way down to the garage.

"Hey, I should probably grab some clothes from my place for the next couple of days." Olivia said as Elliot started the vehicle.

"Okay, that would probably be a good idea. We don't need you wearing the same thing to work everyday." Elliot chuckled.

They reached her apartment and went up. Olivia opened the door and closed it once they were both inside.

"Wow Liv! I love what you did with the place." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm barely here, why spend money on new items." Olivia chuckled going into her room. She pulled out her suitcase and plopped it on the bed.

Elliot went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. What he found was very pleasing for him. He looked over to Olivia. "How much lace do you were in a month?" Elliot asked holding up on of the pair of panties.

Olivia chuckled. "Ask me that after you end up finding out everyday for a month."

Elliot's eyes widened. He ripped the drawer out of its slot and emptied the contents into the suitcase. Olivia laughed. "Whatever you do, do not look in the next drawer over. My suitcase will be full if you do."

Elliot hurried over to the dresser and did what she told him not to. He smiled like a little boy seeing all of his presents under the tree at christmas. He took the drawer out.

"Elliot, I do not need that many bras for the next three days." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot didn't care. He emptied the drawer into the suitcase. He zipped up the suitcase since it was full. "I know you have a dufflebag." Elliot smirked as he went to her closet.

Olivia sat on the bed and relaxed. "I guess you're going to do my packing."

"Probably, you know how stubborn I can be." Elliot commented going back to her dresser and packing work clothes. Most of her clothes fit in the duffle bag. Elliot went to the last drawer.

"NO!" Olivia almost yelled chuckling, but it was too late. Olivia laid on her stomach. She leaned on her elbows with her face in her hands. She was laughing uncontrolably.

Elliot found the jackpot. He pulled out teddies and mini nightgowns. He found boostias and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Oh Liv, we are going to have lots of fun."

Olivia chuckled. "Just pack them and let's go home."

Elliot didn't object. He carried Olivia's dufflebag while she rolled the suitcase behind her. They put the bags into the back of Elliot's car and drove off to his apartment.

**Please review! I love writing this story!**


	5. Home At Last

**Please review!**

"Elliot, I'm not doing that." Olivia chuckled.

"C'mon, I've seen every part of you. It's no big deal." Elliot whined.

"El, I am NOT putting on an underwear fashion show for you. You'll see them all soon enough." Olivia smiled as she took the pan off of the stove.

"Hey, when did you learn to cook?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, like a few months after you left. I learned to actually feed myself without calling someone." Olivia smiled.

Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, I think you look really sexy when you're cooking."

"You also said that when I was doing laundry and going to the bathroom and bending over." Olivia chuckled and turned to face him still locked in his arms.

"Well, you look sexy all the time. Can you blame me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed. "I could say the same thing about you, so no."

Elliot lifted Olivia up onto the counter and kissed her nose. "Exactly, how sexy am I?"

"You do not need that ego boost." Olivia laughed and then got serious. "But, you are so sexy that I'm surprised we're not stuck in your office all day doing '_work_'." Olivia winked.

Elliot stood in between her legs and smiled. "We could do that tomorrow."

Olivia laughed. "No we can't. What if somebody catches us? Then we can't be partners again."

"Well, they are going to find out about us eventually." Elliot smirked.

"That does not mean that we need to show everyone what we do. Especially at work. That's a good way to get fired." Olivia smiled and kissed his nose.

"Oh, Captain would never fire us." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed. "You have a very dirty mind, El. Now, can we eat. I'm starving."

"You always say that." Elliot smiled and let her hop off of the counter.

"Well, I tend to get hungry from time to time, especially when I don't have lunch." Olivia smiled grabbing two plates from the cupboard.

Elliot grabbed a fork from a drawer and poked at the chicken. He was inspecting it. "It's clean."

Olivia laughed and bumped her hip into him. "Of course it's clean. I don't have the need to drug you. I can have you without doing anything."

Elliot smirked. "Oh really?" He swatted down and ran his hand up her inner right thigh. She moaned and had to put down the plates she had in her hands. "Looks like I found out Benson's weakness."

"Cocky bastard!" Olivia breathed as he continued. "I'm hungry; let's do this later." She whined.

Elliot chuckled and stood up to kiss her. "I'll hold you to it."

"I don't doubt that." Olivia smiled and put a peice of chicken on Elliot's plate. She handed it to him and he looked at it skeptically. "It's not going to kill you. If it does, I know that I should not made this again."

"Oh yeah, test your new concoctions out on me. You're nice." Elliot scoffed and sat down at the small dining room table.

Olivia laughed and sat down across from him. She tucked her right leg under herself. "I've had this before. You won't die or anything."

"Okay." Elliot said. He cut into the chicken a took a bite. "Oh my god! Write a cook book for crying out loud. This is so fricken good!"

Olivia laughed. "When is the last time you've had a home cooked meal?"

"Um... probably a last Christmas." Elliot smiled.

"Exactly." Olivia smiled back.

After dinner, Elliot forced Olivia out of the kitchen so he could do dishes. He walked into the living room when he was done to find Olivia looking out the window. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and rested her arms on his. She loved this feeling. "It's going to be nice having you as a partner again."

"I know. I missed you so much. I thought a lot about that undercover thing we did to the Swing Set." Elliot smiled.

"Oh god!" Olivia smiled and turned in Elliot's arms. "That was the weirdest undercover opp we had."

"It was fun though." Elliot smiled. "Hi, I'm Elliot this is my wife Olivia. That was one of the best thing I have ever gotten to say."

"It was really exciting hearing that come from you. It felt natural." Olivia smirked and kissed Elliot's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. Always have, always will." Elliot smiled. "Now, I think we should go check out your suitcases. Literally, that's all I have been thinking about since we got home."

Olivia laughed. "Well, how about I go up and change? I'll call you up when I'm ready." With that Olivia went upstairs with Elliot impatiently waiting by the railing.

Olivia chuckled everytime she heard Elliot whimper at the bottom of the stairs. When she finished, she went to the doorway. "Okay El." She walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

Elliot bolted up the stairs. He stumbled a couple of times, but finally made it to their room. He froze in his steps the moment he saw Olivia.

She had the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen. She was wearing a red and black lace bustier. She had on a pair of black boots with at least three inch heels. Her legs were crossed.

Elliot didn't know his mouth was open until his tongue was dry. "Holy mother of god!"

Olivia smiled at him. "Are you going to stand there and stare or come over here?"

"My legs are recovering. I think my heart stopped for a moment there." Elliot said.

Olivia giggled and went over to him. She pushed him towards the bed. He fell onto it and bounced slightly. Olivia straddled him and kissed him. She ran her hand under his shirt and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Elliot woke up to his screaming alarm clock and a very irritated Olivia. She had a pillow over her head and the cover pulled completely around her. Elliot turned off the alarm and purposely rolled onto Olivia.

Olivia groaned. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, I know." Elliot rubbed himself against her ass. "See?"

Olivia moaned. "If you keep that up, we're going to be late for work. Then everyone would be really suspicious."

"So, they'll find out one way or another." Elliot moaned.

"I want to, but we can't." Olivia grinned getting out of the bed.

Elliot groaned and got out of the bed to join her in the shower. They got dressed, stopped to pick up breakfast, and went to the presinct.

"Hey, look who came in." Munch said.

"Hey Munch." They both smiled at him.

Munch nearly fell over in his chair. "You two seem to be in a good mood. You guys didn't snap at me."

"Shut up Munch." Olivia smiled.

"There's my Benson!" Munch smiled.

Elliot chuckled going into his office. Olivia sat down at her desk and watched Elliot. She jumped when Amanda came up to her.

"Spill." She whispered.

"What?" Olivia asked innocently.

"C'mon, you are Mrs. Smiley since Stabler came around. I won't tell a soul, I promise. Are you two... together?" Amanda asked.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we are."

"Is it what you expected it to be?" Amanda asked. "You and Stabler seemed to already have this connection when I joined. I never saw it, but I knew."

"Yeah." Olivia laughed. "It's everything and more. I love him. There's always been this special thing between us. It's hard to explain. I really don't need to, though, do I?" She stared at Elliot sitting at his desk. He smiled at her and waved slightly. Olivia waved back.

"No, you really don't. You look like someone drugged you with happy pills." Amanda chuckled.

Olivia laughed with her. "He's coming back. When Cragen comes back, he's going to be back here as a detective."

"Well, there's somthing to look forward to. You guys are going to be stuck with IAB down your throats." Amanda said.

"Oh, we know. If anyone can do it, it's us. Tucker is going to be a pistol, but..." Olivia sighed and looked back at Elliot. "You wouldn't believe how much it's worth it. Just to come home to him, I'd do anything."

"You are really in love. Awww!" Amanda squealed hugging Olivia. Olivia laughed and hugged her back. "You even smell like him."

"Are you serious?!" Olivia almost wailed. She sniffed her shirt and sure enough, Elliot's scent waffled up her nose. "Oh god!"

Amanda laughed. "Come with me. You left a bottle of your perfume in my locker."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay."

**Please review! They make me sooooo happy! :)**


	6. The First Acknowledgement

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Who over did on the perfume in here?" Fin asked walking into the presinct.

Amanda chuckled and looked at Olivia.

"I am changing." Olivia smiled. She got up from her desk and went back to the locker rooms.

Elliot came out of his office then. "Hey, any new leads?"

"Well, so far, one of the teachers is looking good for it. We just don't know which one it is. Nobody will talk. The parents are no help." Munch said.

"Hey, where's Amaro?" Fin asked.

Amanda looked over at him. "He said he had some personal business to take care of. Don't ask me what it is."

Elliot nodded once and went back into his office. Munch and Fin followed him and shut the door. "Spill it man!" Fin said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elliot asked not looking up from his desk.

"What's going on between you and Liv?" Munch asked sitting in a chair.

"Uh, we're speaking now? I actually see her now?" Elliot guessed looking up.

"C'mon, you can't tell me that nothing is happening with you and Liv. You guys leave and come in together. You guys are all buddy buddy." Fin said.

Elliot smiled. "Well, we were partners for 12 years. We haven't really lost all means of friendship."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" Munch asked hypothetically.

"I would." Olivia said walking into the office and sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk.

"I second that." Fin said. He shook from the possibillity of Olivia being with Munch. "We don't need her to be another ex-wife of yours."

Elliot just laughed at the suggestion. "You...and Liv...funny...she'd...kill...you!"

"What are you guys even asking about anyway?" Olivia asked looking at the two detectives.

"We uh... were just wondering... are you two dating?" Fin asked.

"What is up with this unit thinking that El and I are dating?" Olivia asked. She turned to smiled at Elliot.

Elliot smiled back at her. "Liv and I are just hanging out a lot. That's all. It's been a long time."

Munch hesitated. "So, you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh my god! John, no!" Olivia chuckled.

Munch shrugged. "Can you blame a guy? I have a girlfriend already anyway. Sorry Liv."

"Oooh bummer." Olivia smiled faking saddness.

"Why don't we all hang out at my place tonight? Everybody brings there own drink. I'll order pizza and break out the games." Elliot said standing up and sitting next to Olivia.

"That sounds good with me." Fin said.

"Me too. I'll call Nick and see if he can come." Munch said leaving the room.

"I'll go ask Amanda." Fin said leaving.

"So, we're having a party at our place now?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Yeah, maybe they'll get less suspicious." Elliot shrugged.

Olivia smiled. "What if they find something there that's mine?"

Elliot smirked, looked around, and kissed her quickly while nobody was looking. "I'll just say that it's my really hot girlfriends."

"Who would that be now?" Olivia asked faking curiousity.

"Well, she's hot, of course. She's got the biggest brown eyes and the most incredible smile. She could bring any man to their knees if she wanted to. She's gorgous, but she doesn't realize it. I am completely in love with her. She happens to be right here next to me." Elliot smiled.

Olivia grinned. "I love you too, El."

"Awww!" Amanda said from the doorway. Olivia laughed. Amanda walked over to them. "You are a very talented man. To get her to smile is like teaching a rock how to do a flip."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm guessing you know."

"Guilty!" Amanda said raising her hand.

"Apparently, we are way too obvious. Also, we need to get another closet. My clothes are smelling like you." Olivia smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Elliot asked.

"No, but I really shouldn't smell like you when we're trying to keep this a secret." Olivia chuckled.

"Anyway, Nick just called. He said he's got a lead and that I should go meet him. I'm heading out." Amanda said.

"Okay, you coming tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yes I am. I am seeing this apartment you won't stop talking about." Amanda smiled leaving the office.

Elliot smiled at her. "What? Like you said, I like marble counters." Olivia defended herself.

Elliot chuckled. "I didn't say anything." He kissed Olivia's head and patted her butt as she stood up.

"You just can't get enough of my ass, can you?" Olivia smirked.

"What can I say? It's the best ass I've ever seen. Plus, the best part is, it's all mine." Elliot winked. "Love you."

"Love you too, happy hands." Olivia chuckled leaving his office.

Later, everybody was at Elliot and Olivia's apartment. They were all drinking and eating pizza. Elliot had a whole bunch of games on the floor by the coffee table that everybody was around.

"Man, this place is sick. You are so lucky." Fin said looking around.

Elliot looked directly at Olivia. "I know." She smiled back at him.

"So, what game are we playing?" Nick asked.

"Let's play 13 Dead End Drive. I love that game." Munch said.

"13 Dead End Drive it is!" Elliot said grabbing the game and putting it on the wide coffee table. "Who's going first?" He asked as he handed out cards.

**Please review!**


	7. Game Night

**Please review!**

"Damn it Munch!" Olivia shouted throwing down her cards.

Elliot laughed as she sat in between his legs. "Hey, he doesn't know who you have."

"But he's killed both of my people everytime." Olivia pouted.

"Is Benson seriously pouting?" Nick asked smirking. He took a swig of his beer. He set it back down still waiting for an answer.

"Shut up Amaro." Olivia huffed leaning into Elliot's arms.

Elliot wanted kissed the top of her head. They were already pushing it with Olivia sitting in between his legs. "C'mon, Fin it's your turn." Elliot smiled.

Fin rolled the dice and moved two of the cardboard characters. One of them landed on a trap. Fin picked up a card and rolled his eyes when he didn't get the right one.

"My turn." Elliot smirked as he rolled the dice. He moved two of the characters. Both of them landed on a trap. Elliot laughed evily and grabbed two cards. "Whoever is the doctor, stop your surgery. You just died." Elliot said as the little chandelier fell on the doctor.

"Shit!" Fin spat throwing down the doctor card. "Damn you Stabler."

Olivia snickered as did Elliot. "Amanda, I think it's your turn." Olivia said looking over the board.

Amanda rolled the dice and move the characters. One of them landed on a trap. She picked up a card and smirked as she got to flip the farmer into the little cardboard fireplace. "Farmer is down."

"Why kill him?" Elliot whined putting his card onto the couch on the board. Olivia giggled and leaned further into him.

"Dude, what is Benson on? She's pouting and giggling. Did you spike her drink or something?" Fin asked looking from Elliot to Olivia.

Olivia's jaw dropped as Elliot laughed. "Maybe she's just happy she's got her best friend back." Elliot smirked.

"Who said you were her best friend?" Munch asked.

Everyone laughed. Olivia spoke up when they quieted down. "I did, almost everytime I could."

"Okay, Munch. You're up." Nick said.

"Nu uh, Nick it's your turn." Olivia said pointing at him.

"No, Liv remember? You killed me." Nick said.

Olivia smiled her shit eating grin. "Ha, you said it!"

Nick laughed and drank some more of his beer. Munch rolled the dice and moved the characters. "Whoever was the boyfriend, congrats. You just became the ex." Munch said as the boyfriend fell of the ladder.

Fin scoffed. "You guys suck!"

"Oooh, it's Munch and Amanda left and there's four people on the board." Nick said.

"My turn." Amanda smiled as she rolled the dice. She moved two characters onto traps and picked up two cards. "Oooh, two detective cards. I win." Amanda moved the detective to the front step of the fake mansion.

"No fair!" Munch said.

"How was that not fair?" Olivia asked.

"She must have rigged the game or something." Munch said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at Amanda. "Congrats, you finally beat Mr. Conspiracy here."

Amanda laughed and high fived Olivia. "I guess we need a new game now. We've played this like five times now."

"Truth or Dare!" Fin and Munch yelled at the same time.

Olivia burst out laughing. They were dorks. "Okay, we'll play."

"Okay, Rollins, truth or dare?" Munch asked.

"Truth." Amanda said.

"Did you rig this game?" Munch asked pointing at the 13 Dead End Drive board.

"No, I did not." Amanda chuckled. "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, why don't we go with truth?" Nick said.

"Okay,... what was the most embaressing moment of your life?" Amanda asked taking a swig of her beer.

"Oooh!" Everyone but Nick and Amanda said.

"Uh, I would probably have to say the time I wet my pants at my third grade concert. There was so many people and I forgot to go, so I went on stage." Nick chuckled. "So, Benson, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." Olivia grinned.

"Have you ever kissed pretty boy there behind you?" Nick smiled.

Elliot's jaw dropped as Olivia laughed. "Pretty boy?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, one time when we were undercover, we had to prove that we were a married couple. We kissed."

"How come we never heard of this?" Munch asked.

"It was none of your business." Elliot smirked taking a drink of his beer.

"Okay, Fin, truth or dare?" Olivia smiled.

"I'll take a dare." Fin said.

Olivia looked at him. "Finish off your beer in the next ten seconds."

As soon as she said it, the bottle was up to his mouth. In eight second flat, it was empty. "Done!" Fin said as he set down the bottle. "Challenge me next time. Elliot, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." Elliot said.

"I dare you to show us how you kissed Benson when you went undercover." Fin said.

"Yeah, pretty boy, show us." Munch said raising his beer.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Nick started chanting. Soon they were all chanting it.

Elliot laughed and lifted Olivia off of the floor so she could sit on his leg. Elliot held the back of her neck with one hand while the other rested just above her ass. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

He pulled back and smiled to everyone as did Olivia. The kiss way back then was way longer than what they just did. But, if they kissed like that, they would be in trouble.

"What? That's it!" Fin asked shocked.

"Yes, we told you. We were undercover. We didn't make out to prove a point." Olivia smirked. She went to get back on the floor, but found that Elliot was gripping her hip.

"Okay, truth or dare, Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Truth? Make up anything you want." Munch said leaning back into the sofa.

"Okay, if you and Olivia ended up married, what would you do?" Elliot asked. He was thinking about what Munch had said earlier. He was very interested.

"Uh, with my track record, probably divorce her. We'd probably have a few pregnancy scares, like all my other wives. But, in the end, she'd still call me a son of a bitch." Munch said raising his bottle and then taking a drink.

Amanda, Nick, Fin, and Elliot burst out laughing. Olivia was in a state of shock that made her want to throw up. Munch just drank his beer. Nick fell on the floor a few moments later from laughing so hard.

"No more truth or dare." Olivia said when everyone settled down a little.

"Okay, we'll play something different." Fin chuckled.

"Actually, we should probably get going. It's already eleven and we have work tomorrow." Amanda said standing up.

"I guess." Nick wheezed as he stood up on wobbily legs.

They soon all left and Olivia locked the door. She turned to see Elliot bent over laughing again. "It was not that funny!" Olivia said.

"It... was...hilarious!" Elliot panted still laughing.

Olivia went upstairs and changed. She had on a yellow see through mini gown. It barely went past her ass. It was tied in the front so you could see cleavage and her toned stomach. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

When she went back into the living room, Elliot was still laughing. She smirked and waited until he looked at her. When he finally did, he fell silent. "Oh! My! God!" He said walking over to her.

Olivia slapped his hands away when he went to touch her. "No touch. According to your laughing, this belongs to Munch." Olivia gestured to her body.

"No!" Elliot said dragging out the word and adding hand motions to emphasize it. "I just thought it was funny. He's not lucky enough to get close to having you."

"Having me?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Elliot whined. He really wanted to run his hands along her stomach that was teasing him. "You. Look. Hot. In this." Elliot said reaching out again. He ran his hands along her stomach so that they came to her hips. The lace yellow panties skimmed his hand.

Olivia moaned at his touch. "Well, I should. It's a very sexy peice of clothing."

"I think it looks better on you than on the rack." Elliot whispered huskily into her ear.

Olivia shivered as his breath ran down her neck. "No fair." Olivia breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto him. She hooked her ankles by the small of his back and started sucking and nibbling on his neck. She soon went to his jaw line.

Elliot's eyes rolled back into his head as he laid her onto the sofa. "Oh, this is never going to get old."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	8. Answers You Can't Find Anywhere Else

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Why does this happen today?" Olivia asked. She swatted down in hopes to take pressure off of her bladder. "Rollins, this helps."

Amanda swatted down next to her. "When is the bathroom going to be fixed? I'm dying out here."

"ELLIOT!" They both yelled.

He came out of his office and laughed. "Guys, I told you. There's porter potties downstairs."

"EW!" They both said.

"You don't have to sit on them." Amanda said and shivered at the thought.

Elliot smirked. "Unless we go number two."

"EW!" They both whined.

Elliot laughed going back into his office.

"I can't believe I am dating that man." Olivia said.

"I can't believe you actually live with him." Amanda said. Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at Amanda. She had to smile. "I used your bathroom. I really doubt Elliot uses lavender body wash."

Olivia chuckled. "Hopefully, the guys didn't catch that."

"I really doubt it. They were drinking the whole time, Munch threw up in the back of Nick's car." Amanda smiled.

Olivia swirmed. "Too much information."

Fin came into the squadroom then. "Hey guys, the plummer is done in the ladies room."

"Yay!" Amanda and Olivia both yelled as they got up and ran towards the bathroom.

Fin, Munch, and Nick laughed as they weaved past people to get to the bathroom. "I don't get why they just didn't use the porter potties downstairs." Fin said.

"Have you seen them? I wouldn't even use them." Nick said.

Fin and Munch looked at him suspiciously. "Do you need a tampon?"

"Why? Are you carrying one?" Nick sassed back.

Fin got wide eyed. Munch just started laughing. "You just go burned by a rookie."

"You threw up in a rookie's car." Fin countered.

Munch stopped laughing. "You guys kept handing me shots of whiskey. I'm surprised my kidneys didn't shut down."

"Hey guys, what are we going to do once the Captain comes back? I mean, Elliot's not going to be around. What if Liv goes back to being the same person?" Nick asked walking up to them.

Munch looked at Fin. "I don't think it'll happen, man. Elliot was in trouble; they caught the guy. He wouldn't leave Liv again." Fin said. He looked into Cragen's office where Elliot sat. Elliot looked up and his face lit up. Fin followed his gaze to see it directed at Olivia. "No, he isn't leaving her."

Olivia walked into Elliot's office and closed the door. "Hey."

"Hey, do you feel better now?" Elliot chuckled.

"Hahaha!" Olivia fake laughed. "I got a very interesting call this morning."

Elliot shot up to look at her. "From who?"

"Uh, your kids, they all called on Dickie's phone. They want to know what to bring for Thanksgiving." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed. "That's not for another month."

"That's what I said. They want to come to dinner with us though before then. Apparently, they want to see if you are good enough for me." Olivia smiled.

"The answer would be no, but you love me anyway." Elliot smirked as he sat down on his desk into front of Olivia.

"You know. I think that you and I are perfect. Your kids are just picking on you." Olivia smiled and kissed him quickly when nobody was looking. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot smiled. Olivia started walking towards the door. "By the way," Elliot started. Olivia turned to him. "Your ass looks great in those pants."

"You think my ass looks good all the time." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smirked. "Probably because it does look good all the time."

Olivia chuckled and left the office. "Hey Liv!" Nick called. He was sitting on Munch's desk. Fin and Munch were with him.

Olivia walked over. "Yeah?"

"Where's pretty boy going when Cap comes back?" Nick asked.

Olivia laughed. "Pretty boy is coming right back here."

"Elliot's coming back!" Fin smiled. Olivia smiled and nodded. "My man is coming back!" Fin yelled running into Elliot's office. Olivia watched as Elliot laughed and was hugged by Fin.

"And here I thought I was his man." Munch smirked walking over to congratulate Elliot.

"He's really coming back?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it." Olivia smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Happy on you is one thing I haven't really seen." Nick smiled.

Olivia smiled back at him. "I do trust you. It's just, when Elliot left I learned not to get attached. We were partners for twelve years and he didn't say goodbye. I forgave him the moment he told me it would've killed me if I talked to him. I get that you don't really like him, but it's not his fault that he left."

"I know. Also, I'll have plenty of time to get to know him. You know, since he's coming back." Nick said.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, you will. You'll find that he's a lot like you. He has five kids though."

"Wow! They must be some stubborn kids." Nick chuckled.

"Oh they are, but they get it from their father. Their father has rubbed off on me also." Olivia smiled and looked back into the office. She laughed when she saw Munch and Fin dancing. "What is going on in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out." Nick said walking away.

That night, Olivia and Elliot walked into their apartment. They each ate their Chinese food in the living room while watching a movie.

"Hey El, what if IAB doesn't let us stay partners?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked over at her. "I don't know. They'll probably let us stay in the same unit. It's better than what it was before this."

"Yeah, not seeing you at all would be awful." Olivia said.

Elliot pulled Olivia into his lap so he could cradle her. "Good, I am not going anywhere. I promise you Liv, I would never leave you on my own free will."

"I know you wouldn't." Olivia smiled and kissed him. When they pulled away, Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled into his chest. "This is one of my favorite parts about coming home to you."

Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "I like that I just get to come home to you."

Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. When the movie was finished, Elliot noticed that Olivia was asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her. He carried her up to their room and fell asleep as soon as he was laying next to her.

**Please review!**


	9. The Shocker

**Please review! You make me so happy when you write them. Seriously, I have to take a breath. If I don't, my voice gets really high and squeaky. I have to laugh at myself sometimes.**

"Last day as Captain Stabler, how's it feel?" Munch asked clapping Elliot's shoulder.

"It's a relief. I don't know how Cragen does this everyday." Elliot smiled. "I can't wait to get back to being a detective."

"Is Cragen pairing you up with Benson?" Fin asked. They were all in Cragen's office.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, he is. Benson and Stabler are back in business."

"Yes! Finally, I'll have somebody fun to pick on." Munch said. Fin and Elliot both looked at him strangly. "What? When you don't know somebody, it's hard to pick on them."

Fin shook his head. "How I've been his parter for this long, I will never know. Anyway, what if Liv doesn't want you as a partner?"

Elliot scoffed. "I really doubt she wouldn't want me as a partner. We're closer than ever."

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Olivia asked as her and Amanda walked in. "You guys are getting a little obsessed."

"Don't flatter yourself." Munch scoffed.

Elliot chuckled. "What do you guys need?"

"We were going out to get lunch. You guys want anything?" Amanda asked.

"Where are you going?" Fin asked.

Olivia looked at Amanda. "Uh, not sure. Just depends on what you guys want."

"Subs?" Elliot asked Munch and Fin. They both nodded. "I'll have the steak and cheese."

"Buffalo chicken, and my partner will have B.L.T." Munch said.

Fin looked at Munch. "How did you know that?"

"I guess I'm finally getting to know my partner." Munch shrugged.

Amanda and Olivia laughed. "We'll be back in a while." Amanda said as they left.

Olivia and Amanda were waiting in line at Subway. "So, first kiss?" Olivia asked.

"Hmmm, I was fifteen. It was the first boy girl party I was at." Amanda smirked. "You?"

Olivia smiled. "I was also fifteen. I kissed the high school quarterback right after he got braces."

"Agh! That had to be awful." Amanda chuckled.

"Oh, it was. His mouth was sore from getting the braces put on and he had very chapped lips." Olivia laughed. "First... time?"

"Mmm... the night of my graduation. My boyfriend and I went out to the lake." Amanda sighed.

Olivia smiled. "Oooh, Rollins got the lake." Olivia laughed as Amanda elbowed her playfully. "I was sixteen. It was the night my boyfriend proposed."

"I didn't know you had a fiance'?" Amanda said as they moved up in the line.

Olivia tucked back a strand of hair. "Probably because he only lasted for two days as my fiance'."

"What happened?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, my mother didn't really like the idea. I realized that I only said yes to him to get away from my mother." Olivia admitted.

"We all have baggage." Amanda said.

Olivia let out a breath. "Yeah, I know. Okay, weirdest thing that happened with your best friend."

Amanda laughed. "I accidently painted her carpet red."

"How do you accidently paint her carpet red?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we were kind of goofing off. There was a little alcohol involved. She had this bottle of red paint. It wouldn't come out and the cap didn't come off. So,... I put it on the floor, with a paper under it, and stepped onto it. It popped and the paint splattered all over her floor." Amanda smiled.

"Oh my god!" Olivia chuckled. "Remind me never to have you over to help paint."

"Okay." Amanda chuckled. "Your turn."

"Uh, one time I was just hanging out with my friend. She started texting on her phone while I was walking on her tredmill. She stepped on just as I turned the speed way up. She face planted into the tredmill and put a hole in her wall." Olivia laughed.

Amanda laughed. "What happened to her?"

"Uh, she broke her nose. Right now, she has a thirteen year old son and her third husband." Olivia smirked.

"Holy! What? Does she think they're collectables?" Amanda asked.

"I have no idea." Olivia smiled.

A hour later, Olivia and Amanda walked into the squadroom. "Lunch!" Amanda yelled. A crowd of detectives swarmed around her grabbing bags of subs. "Hey, hey, you're not cavemen! Olivia! Save our subs."

Olivia chuckled as she made her way through the crowd. She hurried into Elliot's office where Munch and Fin were. "You guys are so lucky. Those guys are grabbing anything they can."

"Yeah, whatever. Did you get our subs or not?" Fin asked.

Olivia chucked the bag at Fin. "Check for yourself." Olivia turned to look out the window where she saw Amanda on a desk handing sandwiches to very hungry detectives. "What is up with everybody?"

"It could be something going around." Munch suggested.

Fin looked at him and then back at Olivia. "It's time to put him in the nut house."

Olivia laughed and sat on Elliot's desk next to Elliot. "Nah, it's probably that we never get subway. We always get that generic stuff down the street. This is actual food." Elliot smiled holding up his sub.

Just then, Amanda and Nick came in. Nick was pushing away the detectives that wanted the subs that Amanda had. "Animals!" He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Amanda started picking lettuce out of her hair. "I hate bringing in new food."

Olivia helped her pick out the food in her hair. "Sorry about leaving you. You handled it better than I did my first time. I had a slice of ham in my shirt."

"I think there's cheese somewhere in here." Amanda said looking down her shirt.

Olivia laughed. "We'll get you cleaned up after lunch. We have to go to court anyway."

"Which case are you guys going to court for?" Fin asked.

"Uh, the Walters case. The girl that we found behind that darecare center." Amanda said. "I think Alex is meeting us there."

"I have no clue. We get a knew DA every week." Olivia said unwrapping her sandwich. "Okay, you guys have been saying that Elliot and I have been acting weird, why?"

"Well, you guys just seem... closer. There's something I can't put my finger on." Fin said.

"What if we were to tell you guys that we were together?" Elliot asked.

Nick, Munch, and Fin just stared at them. Munch's jaw dropped. Fin had a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. Nick had his nose pinched and his eyes closed. Amanda was trying to hide her laughter.

Elliot smiled. "What if I told you that we moved in together?"

Nick's eyes shot open. Fin's mouth dropped along with the peice of lettuce. Munch's sunglasses fell of his face and onto the floor.

"John?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. It feels like a conspiracy, but... it's hard to tell." Munch said. "Robots?"

"Maybe." Fin and Nick said.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. Realizing the Ups

**Please review!**

"There goes the newlyweds." John yelled as they walked in seperate directions leaving the station.

Elliot turned around and smiled at John. "If you only the half of it!"

Olivia hit Elliot's chest playfully. "Elliot, they do not need to know."

Elliot just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He twirled her around and carried her to the car. "But, it's so much fun to tease them."

Olivia laughed and got into the car once Elliot set her down. "Let's just get home. We have a weekend of packing."

Elliot smiled. "I'm guessing you still have more clothes there."

"Yeah, in my closet, but nothing as good as what you found last time we were there." Olivia smirked. "Now, I have a gift for you once we get home and I'd really like to show it to you." Olivia winked before Elliot closed her door and hopped over the hood to get into the driver's side.

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot woke up and got ready. They went over to Olivia's apartment where most of her stuff was. "Okay, my bed is sold. My couch went two days ago with the chairs. The only thing that didn't go was the coffee table and the dresser; those are what we wanted to keep."

"Good, I have some plans for that coffee table." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smiled as her jaw dropped. "I feel bad for it now."

Elliot laughed as they pulled up to her building with Fin's truck. They went upstairs and into her apartment. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's do the kitchen first." Olivia said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Olivia grabbed a few boxes from the pile they had and set them on the counter.

Elliot opened her cabinet and grabbed a bowl. "Ew! Liv, when we the last time you used this. It's covered in dust."

Olivia laughed. "I don't use it. My grandma gave it to me. I just don't have a proper place to keep it."

"Well, we'll get you a China Cabinet." Elliot smiled.

"For one bowl." Olivia scoffed. She kissed his nose. "It's fine. I don't have anything else that could go into a cabinet."

"Well, we'll get something. But, you are keeping this and it is going in a China Cabinet." Elliot insisted putting it into a box.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Okay."

After a few hours, they were almost done. Olivia went into her bathroom next while Elliot finished in the living room. She opened up her medicine cabinet and started packing everything. She swatted down and opened up the cabinet under the sink. Olivia froze and sunk to the floor.

She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. _Don't get your hopes too high._ She told herself. "Hey El?"

Elliot came in a moment later. "Liv, we aren't going to get out of here if you sit there."

Olivia smiled. "Come and sit with me."

Elliot chuckled and sat down beside her. "What's up?"

"I have a question for you." Olivia stated. "Do you want more kids?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "With you, hell yes! Why?"

"Well, think about it. We've been sleeping together for the past week. El,... I'm not on the pill." Olivia said.

"That means... you could be pregnant." Elliot slowly realizes. "Are you happy about that?"

"Honestly, yeah. I've wanted a family forever. Having my family with you just makes it that much better." Olivia smiled. "I'm still scared shitless, but... I'll have you."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "That's normal. To tell you the truth, I'm really glad I get to give you a family."

"Good, because you might have." Olivia chuckled. "We won't be able to find out for another week."

"What?!" Elliot asked as he plopped onto his back. "That's going to kill me."

"You've lived through bullets. You'll live through this." Olivia chuckled as she straddled him. She linked her fingers with his when he brought up his forearms. "Hey, and good new is we already have an extra room. Eli has his own. We still have that other room."

"That was going to be my man cave." Elliot whined.

Olivia smiled. "I think you can give it up for our future son or daughter."

"I guess." Elliot smirked as Olivia leaned down and kissed him.

"Really?" Fin asked from the doorway. "You guys can't keep it in your pants for a day to pack."

Olivia laughed. "Hey, we may have just found out something that may or may not be true."

Fin gave her a look. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we are done packing and you will find out when we know for sure." Olivia smirked getting up. She helped Elliot up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I would like my truck back by the end of the day. We can unpack everything at your place and then I have to go." Fin said.

"Okay, let's get going then." Elliot said grabbing some of the boxes.

Olivia stayed in the bathroom for a minute and looked at herself in the mirror. "Please, just let me be pregnant." Olivia whispered to herself. She smiled at the thought of it and went to go help pack up the truck.

Fin helped them unpack at their apartment and drove off in his truck. Elliot and Olivia stood in their living room surrounded by boxes. "Now, we unpack." Elliot smiled.

"Can't we do it tomorrow. I'm tired." Olivia chuckled laying against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head. "Yeah, we can do it tomorrow. Did you want to watch a movie?"

"Mmm, how about you call your kids and have them come here? I haven't seen them in a long time. Also, if I end up pregnant, I do not want their first time seeing me in two years to be the time they find out I'm giving birth to the sixth Stabler." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled. "That sounds like the perfect idea."

"Well, duh, it came from me." Olivia smirked as she rubbed her face in his chest. "I'm going to take a nap. Packing wore me out."

"I'll join you in a minute on the couch." Elliot smiled kissing her head before going to call his kids in the kitchen.

"Okay." Olivia yawned.

Elliot dialed Maureen's number first. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey Mo!"

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Maureen asked.

"Uh, I have somebody here that wants to see you." Elliot smirked.

"Who?" Maureen asked. "I don't know a whole lot of people outside my campus."

"Well, it's Olivia." Elliot smiled.

"I'll be there in twenty." Maureen said before hanging up.

Elliot chuckled and called Kathleen. "Dad, I'm with Maureen. I'll be there when she gets there." Kathleen said before hanging up.

Elliot then dialed Dickie's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hey Dickie."

"Hey Dad, what did you need?" Dickie asked.

"Olivia is at my apartment and wants to see you and Lizzie." Elliot smiled.

There was hesitation on the other end. "Are you serious?" Dickie asked.

"Yes, am I. She's sleeping on our couch as we speak." Elliot informed his son.

"Uh, okay. I'll call Lizzie. We should be there in forty minutes tops." Dickie said. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Dickie." Elliot said hanging up. He went into the living room and crawled behind Olivia on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. "They're coming."

**Please review! I am obesessed with a new song right now. It's called **_**Between the Raindrops**_** by Lighthouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield. I love it!**


	11. Telling the Kids

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia woke up to the knocking on their door. "Kids are here." Olivia mumbled getting up to answer the door.

Elliot grumbled something incoherent and stretched out. "I call that they are cooking tonight."

"That's rude. We'll just order out." Olivia laughed as she opened the door. "Hey Maureen, Kathleen. I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

They both smiled and hugged Olivia. "We know. It's nice to see you Liv. You're glowing!" Kathleen said.

"We're so glad that you and Dad are friends again. He was not himself without you." Maureen smiled.

"Thanks. You guys sure know how to embarress a guy." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"Hi Dad." They both said hugging him.

"What's up with all the boxes? I thought you were done unpacking." Kathleen asked.

"Uh, I got a roommate." Elliot smiled putting his arm around Olivia's waist.

Kathleen and Maureen's jaws dropped. "Are you two dating?"

"I'll handle awkward questions." Elliot said to Olivia. He turned to his daughter's. "Yes, we are. She's my new roommate."

Maureen looked at her clock. "Well, congradulations. It only took you fourteen years. Don't you guys think you're going a little too fast. I usually don't move in with a guy until we've known each other for twenty years."

Olivia laughed. "I think they're fine with the idea."

"Yeah, I guess they are." Elliot smiled kissing her.

"Woah, woah, woah! Adult contact warning. Back up the Stabler train." Dickie said turning around when he entered the room with his sister.

"Hey, get back in here." Elliot chuckled.

Dickie and Lizzie came back in. Dickie stood back as Lizzie hugged Olivia and Elliot. "What's up with the boxes?"

"I moved in." Olivia smiled leaning into Elliot.

"Wait a mintue." Dickie said holding up his hands. He walked over to his father and Olivia. Elliot was holding Olivia against his chest. "Ever slept with your partner detective?"

Elliot's eyes widened. Olivia smirked and turned to Elliot. "I believe that falls under awkward questions." Olivia walked into the kitchen with Lizzie following.

"No fair." Elliot whined. "Uh, why don't you ask us again next week? We're guessing we will have a lot of questions then."

"That's a yes." Dickie said.

"How do know that it's a yes?" Lizzie asked folding her arms over her chest.

Dickie rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. Last time I asked, they came straight out and said never."

"Good job Dickie! You're finally starting to pay attention to adults." Maureen said clapping her hands.

"Hey, stop picking on your brother. Try being nice to him for once." Olivia laughed.

"I missed you Liv." Dickie said hugging her.

Olivia laughed. "I missed you too, Dickie. Why don't you order take out? Call anywhere you want."

"YES!" Dickie shouted snatching the phone from Olivia and dialing the first number he thought of. "You guys should have gotten together years ago, you know, if you weren't married to Mom."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "You guys are weirder than I remember."

"That's what Dad tells us." Kathleen said rolling her eyes. Her and Maureen plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"That's because it's always true." Elliot mumbled to Olivia.

After dinner arrived, the family ate, watched a movie, and went to bed. Elliot came out of the master bathroom to find Olivia reading something on the bed. She was leaning against the headboard with her legs crossed at the knee.

Elliot smiled and pounced onto the bed so he was straddling her legs. She let out a squeal of laughter as she bounced slightly. "Elliot!"

"Hey!" Dickie said pounding on the door. "People are trying to sleep. We can hear you, you know? Whatever you guys do or don't do, keep the volume to a minimum. Thank you!"

Olivia smiled as her jaw dropped. Elliot mirrored her expression. "We didn't even do anything." Elliot yelled to him through the door.

"I don't want to hear about it. Just keep it down." Dickie said as he left the door.

"Your son has a very dirty mind." Olivia said turning the page in her book. "I think I know where he gets it from.

Elliot faked curiosity. "Who do you know Ms. Benson?"

"You, Mr. Stabler." Olivia smirked. She threw her book onto the floor and kissed Elliot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Let's see how quiet you can be."

"This applies for you too." Elliot mumbled between kisses.

Olivia smirked against his lips. "I've been loud the past four nights. I want to try this out."

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find her and Elliot on the floor. She laughed to herself and rubbed Elliot's cheek. "El, baby get up."

Elliot groaned, but opened his eyes. He smiled at Olivia and then looked around confused. "How did we get on the floor?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. My question is how did we fall off the huge king sized bed?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"We could play twenty questions with this and never find out. C'mon, I'd rather not explain to my kids why we took so long to get downstairs. Let's get going." Elliot said getting up. He looked down at Olivia laying in the sheets. "You look absolutly beautiful like that."

Olivia blushed. "I do not. You need to get your eyes checked."

"No, I don't." Elliot smiled lifting her up. "You look gorgeous." He removed the sheet that was wrapped around her. "You always have, always will."

"You are losing your mind, El." Olivia blushed harder.

Elliot scoffed, feigning hurt. "Excuse me. I'm not losing my mind. I may forget... some things, but I'm not losing it."

"Okay, you can tell yourself that." Olivia smirked. "I love you though, even if you are losing your mind."

"I love you too, even though you don't see that you are obviously beautiful." Elliot smirked kissing her.

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Finding Out What's Possible

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia walked downstairs Monday morning and left for work. Elliot smiled as they drove. "Cragen still doesn't know."

"That's right; he doesn't. This is going to be interesting." Olivia smirked. "What if he splits us up?"

"I really doubt he will just because he loves us too much, but if he does, we'll deal with it." Elliot shrugged. "As long as you stay mine, I'll be fine. I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El." Olivia smiled as they pulled into the parking garage. "Here we go."

Elliot took Olivia's hand as they walked to the elevator. "Just imagine, you could be pregnant right now."

"I know. It's exciting, but scary." Olivia smiled as they entered the elevator. "What would you want?"

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind having a girl with you. She'd look just like you. That would be perfect. I'd also like a boy because I already have three girls. No offence, but when it came to my daughters and dating, it was a nightmare." Elliot said shaking his head.

Olivia laughed as they walked onto their floor. "It can't be that bad."

Elliot gave her a look that said _are you crazy!_ "Liv, do you remember what you were like in high school?"

"Yes, I was engaged." Olivia smirked.

Elliot nearly choked on his spit. "What?! You never told me that?"

"It never came up. It was nothing serious. We broke up two days later when my mom scared him off. I love you now. C'mon, we have work." Olivia smiled. "We still have to tell Cragen." Olivia started walking away.

Elliot chuckled, shook his head, and jogged up to her. They walked into the squad room together to find everyone staring at them. "Did I forget to put on my pants or something?" Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled and tried to cover up her laugh. "You're wearing them."

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, Stabler! God, I love saying that again. My office, now!"

Olivia and Elliot smiled as they walked into his office. Elliot closed the door behind him. "I like that desk."

"Thanks, how was Captain Stabler last week?" Cragen asked.

Elliot smiled. "Being Captain was awful. Last week was one of the best weeks of my life though."

Olivia smiled as she sat down in a chair across from Cragen. She took Elliot's hand as he sat down beside her. Cragen's jaw dropped. "What. Happened. Here?"

"Uh, Elliot told me why he had to go. I forgave him." Olivia smiled.

Cragen's eyes widened. "And you guys entered an alternate universe?"

Elliot laughed. "No, we just finally acted on our feelings. Like I said, it was one of the best weeks of my life."

Cragen composed himself. "I never thought I'd see the day. I'm very happy for you guys. I'm sure Tucker will be happy too. You guys have no idea how much money you just made me."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You were betting on us?"

"Yeah, Tucker said you guys would be together in the first decade. I said you guys would wait until you finally realized your feelings." Cragen smirked.

Elliot's jaw fell open. "I feel violated."

Olivia laughed. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"You can start. I'll finish." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smiled and turned to Cragen. "Uh, for the next couple of days I can't to anything that dangerous."

"Why?" Cragen asked worriedly.

Elliot smiled. "I might have gotten our girl pregnant."

Cragen's jaw dropped. He picked up a pen and held it out. "Throw this at me." Olivia looked at him hesitantly while Elliot yanked the pen away from Cragen and threw it at his face. The pen fell to the ground. "Okay, I'm awake."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, you are. We don't know anything yet, but we have or suspicions. We'll find out in a few days."

Cragen smiled. "Okay then. I'm very happy for you two. Congradulations on getting together. Elliot, don't mess it up. You two can do paperwork for the day."

"Thanks Cap." Olivia smiled leaving the office.

Elliot stayed behind. "Thanks for not splitting us."

"Hey, do you think I'd get rid of my two best detectives? Hell no. Is she happy about the maybe being pregnant thing?" Cragen asked looking at Olivia. She was glowing as she took off her jacket.

Elliot was also watching her. She smiled when she put a hand on her stomach. "She could never be more happy. I'm glad I'm the one that gets to make her that way. She hasn't been able to stop smiling since she realized she might be pregnant. Hell, I haven't stopped smiling."

"You've been dating for one week." Cragen smirked.

"We've been in love for fourteen years. She is the someone that I will always be in love with, from the moment I met her to the second I die." Elliot smiled.

"Okay." Cragen smiled. "Now, get to work."

Elliot chuckled as he made his way out to his desk across from Olivia's. "Now... this feels like home."

"I know. This is the first time I've felt normal in my desk in two years." Olivia smiled. "Oh by the way, I talked to my doctor. We can find out if I'm pregnant today at two fifteen."

Elliot's eyes widened as he smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Olivia smiled looking up from her files.

"I'll go tell Cragen." Elliot smiled racing to Cragen's office.

At two fifteen, Olivia and Elliot were in an examination room. Olivia was sitting on the bed holding Elliot's hand. "What's taking so long?"

"How should I know? I was surprised all four times. This time, I had a little heads up." Elliot smirked.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Benson?"

Olivia smirked. "Actually, it's Ms. Benson. This is Mr. Stabler."

"Okay. Well, we got the results back. You are..." The doctor started.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room. Everyone walked up to them. "Hey, guys where were you?" Fin asked.

"Uh, we were at the doctor's office." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked looking at them.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. We're fine."

"Then, what's this all about?" Amanda asked.

"Do you want to tell them?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia shook her head again. "You go ahead and tell them."

"Okay, guys you should sit down." Elliot said.

They all sat down on chairs and desks. Cragen came out to join them. He teared up when he saw the look on Olivia and Elliot's faces.

"A couple of days ago, we found out it was a possibillity that Olivia could be pregnant. That's why we were on the bathroom floor when you came by, Fin." Elliot started. "We went to the doctor to find out if she was pregnant."

"Are you pregnant?" Amanda asked. She was tearing up looking at their faces.

Munch spoke up. "Yeah, are you?"

"Well-" Elliot started.

Olivia smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

Elliot smiled and twirled her around. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He yelled. Olivia laughed as he set her down.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to us!" Fin snapped wiping his eyes.

"Seriously, you guys had me worried." Nick said gripping his chest.

Elliot chuckled. "You guys were betting on us. We at least deserve a little bit of revenge."

"Don't do it again!" Cragen said pointing his finger at him. "But, Congradulations!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

_Ring!_ Olivia moaned as her phone went off. She threw her pillow onto the floor and grabbed her phone. _Elliot_. She read the caller ID. She smiled and put it up to her ear. "What is it, El?"

"There's people that want to see you." Elliot sang into the phone.

Olivia smiled and got up. "Who would that be?"

"Uh, probably the two rugrats that call you Mommy." Elliot chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Olivia smiled. She hung up her phone and smiled. _Everything is better with Captain Stabler._

**Please review! I hate for this to end, but all stories have to end at some point. Love you guys!**


End file.
